Total Drama Carnival
by Ruska Roma
Summary: A new host. A new setting. A *few* new contestants. What else could make this better? Twists to be thrown in. SYOC closed!
1. Episode 1: Total Drama Carnival

_**Before I start on this story and then get totally off track, I will just state this now. I am continuing my Skyrim story. I am writing the second chapter right now with accepted main characters.**_

_**Now that that is out of the way, I will state by introducing my story...**_

_**So it took me a while to figure out what to do, but I finally decided. After hours of going through games, fav shows, and manga, trying to decide on what to do, rattling my head for answers, droning on and on and o- oh, sorry. I have decided to do a Total Drama fanfic. Besides the typical competing, there will be some new characteristics to this.**_

* * *

The camera faded in to reveal a dark setting. A carnival, though not a true functioning one. There was a large tent that was faded in colour and had tears in the seams. Games that were so run down that they really didn't look like real games anymore. The rides looked so dangerous, with pieces falling off and some still trying to hang on, that they could make even the toughest person worry.

Amongst all this chaos was one man. He looked like a familiar face, though once the camera panned in, one could see the subtle differences. The man looked just like Chris, though instead had a deeper tan and bright green eyes. Yet he had a similar hair style, just parted to the other side. One could almost saw they were brothers.

"Hello there," the man spoke. "I am replacing Chris McLean for this season here on Total Drama. My name? Caddoc Marlow."

Caddoc gave an award winning grin and wink combination towards the camera, soon gesturing to the surrounding carnival.

"This season we will be having our competition here at Carnival a la Strange," he introduced. "Here, 20 contestants will compete in order to win the grand prize 100,000 dollars, along with a secret trip to a tropical getaway."

The camera started to pan out.

"Soon the games will start and we will be welcoming the contestants to," he started. "Total... Drama... Carnival!"

* * *

_**So there's the opening. I actually was inspired Pacthesis' Number Days; even though in the game it is an amusement park. I thought a carnival would better represent the producers' unwillingness to splurge with money.**_

_**Rules and form are on my profile. There is a twist to this story that I will warn you about now as there is a section on the form that is required. Those who submit, and those who review or whatever, can vote in three previous contestants from past seasons to be part of this season. I am allowing the top ten votes in. So by that logic, I am only taking ten OC's. Depending on how many submissions I get, I will be having my OC('s) in this story, too. Don't worry, the winner will be voted on in the end, like how the series does it. Anyway, I am starting out with one OC. If I don't get nine more submissions by the end of this week, I will be filling up the rest of the empty spots with my own OC's.**_

_**On a side note, anyone watch the first (and new) episode of Total Drama: All Stars yesterday. I have to admit, the first season was the best, but this season looks promising. I really like Cody and Trent and wish they were there, but I am cheering for Duncun. At least he is there. Without him, I would just give up on the season, like I did for partially the third season and most of the forth season. Yeah, I am a bit closed minded when it comes to my favourite characters in canon.**_

_**Anyways, submit and review. But not at the same time! Review submissions are not accepted.**_


	2. Episode 2: Half The Contestants

_**So I actually got some good characters. I would like to thank everyone who has submitted a character, both accepted and unaccepted. The fact that you tried your hand in the application pool made me happy.**_

_**This chapter, instead of just listing them, I will introduce them.**_

_**]Take note that confessions with be in bold italics. To give you an example...**_

(_** "Confessions will be like this," Ruska Roma said.**_)

( "Regular conversations will be like this," she continued, though in a different tone. )

_**Got it? Good. And for the double-rule question in the form, I just wanted to make sure people read the rules. So I took the shortest rule and repeated it. I am sorry if that was annoying, it wasn't like it was the most important rule. I mean, they were all important, but still.**_

_**Story starts now...**_

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Carnival," greeted Caddoc as the cameras zoomed in on him. "As previously mentioned, this is Carnival a la Strange. Here 20 contestants will compete to win 100,000 dollars by finishing strange, themed challenges. But before we can start, we need to meet the contestants."

Caddoc winked and soon looked off camera. Shading his eyes, he squinted. He gave a quick smile as like he saw what he was waiting for.

"Well, there you go," he said, gesturing to a scene off camera.

The camera zoomed away from Caddoc to focus in on a rickety, old bus. It seemed very dangerous as the front bumper fell off and the bus itself drove over its fallen piece. As the camera zoomed in, one could see ten teens inside. The bus came to a loud stop beside Caddoc. The doors opened, allowing the teens to slowly come off.

"So allow me to introduce..." started Caddoc.

"First up on the party train is Stefan."

A guy stepped down from the bus's steps. His chocolate brown hair was longer than the usual length for a guy, though it perfectly framed his face which housed his small, almond-shaped brown eyes. It was like he stroke a pose when his feet hit the ground. He sort of stood there, looking around, though he was perfectly leaning his weight on one leg with his hands in his pockets. He soon realized the cameras were looking at him, so he gave them a peace sign with a large, pearly white smile.

_**"I am Stefan Morales..." he introduced himself. "Where is the party? I told this would be like a party, so this better be interesting. I missed out of Emily Dickenson's pool party and it better not be for nothing."**_

Stefan stepped aside and leaned against the side of the bus. He continued to watch the bus's door, waiting to see who was next that came off.

"Our next contestant is the purely rebellious girl of the group, Vanessa," continued Caddoc.

Loud thuds could be heard as a girl with deeply red hair jumped from step to step before hitting the ground, very hard, with her biker boots. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings, showing obvious displeasure with them. Though her eyes said one thing, her expression remained flat. She let out a sigh when she saw Caddoc and Stefan.

_**"Well, I'm Vanessa. Don't call me Vanny, Nessa, and especially not Nessie. Do I look like an Irish sea monster? ... Don't answer that. Anyway, I am here just to entertain myself. That means a little bit of chaos with a lot of confusion."**_

Vanessa rolled her eyes and stood against the side of the bus with Stefan, though keeping her distance.

"Up next, that seductive rocker-type, Mason," said Caddoc.

A guy with shiny, spiky black hair strolled out the bus. He gave a slick smile to those already as he focused in on Vanessa. Giving a slight shrug that only the camera seemed to catch, he walked over and stood beside her. His cold brown eyes made contact with hers. He waited for some sort of reaction but received nothing.

_**"Next victim," Mason said with a chuckle, referring to Vanessa. "Nah, I am just kidding. I am Mason Conway, the next winner here at Total Drama. If all girls here are so cute, this game will be fun."**_

"With three down, we have seven to go. Up next, you may know her stereotype and have some negative opinions on it, but she rocks it around on her sleeve... And her chest. Miss Reggie," called Caddoc.

A girl with bright pink, wild hair stepped out of the bus. Her face housed a melancholy expression, appearing like she just stepped out of some comic being sold at Hot Topic. Her dark brown eyes were coated with black and neon blue eyeshadow and lined with heavy black eyeliner and mascara. Her clothing didn't show much difference in colour schemes as it too was black mostly, only having colour in the neon green wording across the chest of her sweatshirt. It read, "EMO".

_**"Whatever," Reggie said with a shrug. "I'm Reggie, well Regina Violet Pitcher. My mom says I have such a pretty name and says I ruin it when I go by Reggie. Whatever Mom. My name is so conforming."**_

She sulked to where the others stood, keeping her eyes down and her hands shoved into her sweatshirts pockets.

Before being called, another girl stepped off the bus.

"Excuse me," snapped Caddoc. "You need to wait until I introduce you!"

The girl looked over at Caddoc with a confused look. She frowned when his statement registered.

"But I want to start already. It is boring in there," she stated.

Caddoc stopped. He slapped his hand on his forehead and shook his head in a disappointing manner.

He pointed back to the bus.

"Back!" he demanded.

She sulked back up into the bus.

"Braking the order, that country cutey that is as much into getting her hands dirty like any guy... TJ," he said.

The previous girl let out a loud, "YES!", that one could only imagine her jumping as she said it. She quickly skipped the steps by jumping past them. She landed perfectly, showing off her excellent athletic skills. Her wavy, ash blonde hair bounced in its ponytail as she did so. Her happy face lit up at her surrounds. Being on Total Drama made her so excited that it just didn't register that she was still in a run down carnival. However, even lit up, her olive green eyes seemed to blend in against her tanned skin. The only thing that really stood out against her face was her freckled button nose. Those dark freckles were just... there.

She trotted to the group and turned around with a small hop. She happily waited for Caddoc to continue.

_**"My name is Tonya Jane Peterson, or TJ for short. I have been waiting for something to give me such an adrenaline rush like this show promised for a while. I hope this is as fun as it looks on television."**_

Caddoc shook his head at TJ and looked back at the camera.

"Coming all the way for your entertainment, and his, Ashton," he said.

A blonde boy stepped down and looked around. His messy hair looked like it would just hurt when a comb came near it; though it was messy in a strange attractive way. It gave him a youthful looking. His attentive hazel eyes scanned his surroundings, looking as if that plan out something... Probably nothing good by the way he smirk. He soon quickly changed his easy expression to one that mocked a nonchalant nature and strolled ever so carelessly over to the others.

_**"So I am Ashton," the boy greeted. "A carnival? Really? It feels like they are just running out of themes. I mean, I get the island thing. Though cliche, it works. The movie-theme was sort of cool, too. I mean, Chris nailed those contestants with some MEAN practical jokes. I was so envious. But then Traveling the World: the Musical... Really?! And then they ran out of options for that cast and brought in a new cast and recycled the first season. And now... a carnie. And they got rid of Chris. Why? He was really cool at what he did. At least here I could do some cool jokes if anyone *coughcough* annoys me."**_

"Really, she is a girl! Welcome Talli," said Caddoc.

A girl wearing flannel and jeans stepped out of the bus. With her brown hair pulled back so tightly, at first look she could be mistaken for a guy. Her outfit really didn't show much... feminine curves. She looked very plain as she wore no makeup and showed not much attention to her appearances, really.

She glared quickly at Caddoc.

"What does that mean?!" she snapped.

"What?" questioned Caddoc.

"_Really, she is a girl_," she mocked.

"Dude, just go over with the others," sighed Caddoc.

Talli gave a small snarl at him before doing as she was told.

_**"I am Talia Redwood, and yes that is a girl's name because I-Am-A-Girl!" she snapped at the confessional camera. "I go by Talli, as it is easier. Still, how can someone confuse that for a guy's name? Actually, how can someone confuse me for a guy? I may not wear make-up or really put much attention towards my outer appearances, but that doesn't make me any less of a girl."**_

She crossed her arms as she waited for Caddoc to continue.

"You know that boy at the front of the classroom you label "nerd"?" questioned Caddoc. "Well, here is he now, though with a little more attitude, Mister Mathew."

A well-dressed guy stepped down. His semi-formal attire set his appearance high; wearing a nice black button-up shirt with khaki slacks and slightly formal shoes. With such a nice outfit, you are sure to bet he wouldn't just let his physical appearance falter. Against his deep tan, his slicked back, white-dyed hair shined. Behind his aviator sunglasses, one could almost see his dark eyes. He was rather tall, standing a good six foot plus and was well-built. Still, he gave off that geeky business guy air.

_**"I am here for the money," he said. "My name is Mathew Jackson. I enjoy making money and this seems like the easiest method. What sort of mogul-in-training would pass down an offer of 100,000 dollars?"**_

He went over with the others, keeping his eyes up as to not make eye contact.

_**"It is eye contact that gives away power," Mathew stated.**_

"Our second-to-last victim *coughcough*... I mean, contestant, is that lovable, shy music girl. Please, welcome Jessica," said Caddoc.

A girl slowly stepped out from the bus. She watched every step she took, as to not stumble. Once on the ground, she brought her eyes up to look around. Her wavy dark brown hair slightly fell in front of her round, brown eyes. Against her mocha skin, she seemed sort of monochromatic, causing her to almost blend in. She shuffled her feet as she walked over to the others, her head down.

_**"I am Jessica," the girl introduced herself. "Don't get me wrong, I love being here. It is so much fun to be on a TV show, but... I forgot how many new people would be here. I am not very good around strangers. They are just so... new. But, maybe if there is a music challenge, I could open up and become friends with some of them."**_

"And our last contestant on this bus..." said Caddoc, dragging out the last letter. "Mister-Comic-Nerd himself, Elric."

A small-in-stature boy stepped off the bus. He looked kind of pathetic compared the others. He had little-to-no muscles underneath his Batman shirt. His round blue eyes hid behind his bug-eyed glasses. His orange hair fall awkwardly into his face. He stubbled a bit as he walked over to the others.

_**"I am Elric Door and don't let appearances fool you. I am a real man!" he stated holding up his arm to show his "muscles" only to fall flat. "Okay, so I may not be that strong, but I am smart. You have to have a big IQ to understand the events that happen in DC comics. I mean, with all those worlds and doppelgangers, you have to be smart to get it."**_

Caddoc held his arms up to the contestants, giving them a big smile.

"You ten are the contestants of this seas-"

But before Caddoc could finish, TJ stepped up.

"Ten? I thought the site there was to be 20," she said.

Caddoc paused before giving an "Oh yeah" face.

"Thank you for reminding me. This season we have a special surprise for you," said Caddoc with a smile.

In the distance, the sound of another bus falling apart could be heard.

* * *

_**So there are the submissions that were accepted. Sorry to those who didn't make it.**_

_**Next chapter will feature the rest of the contestants, the teams, and the "cabins". You will also get to see more interaction between contestants and their thoughts on each other.**_

_**Credits:**_

_***Caddoc - Ruska Roma**_

_***Stefan - CodyOnTheBounce T.V **_

_***Vanessa - Sithlord8665**_

_***Mason - king okami**_

_***Reggie - Ruska Roma**_

_***TJ - NerdyBarista**_

_***Ashton - megawalrus99**_

_***Talli - ArtyLou**_

_***Mathew - turn forever you and me**_

_***Jessica - JesselyricsR5**_

_***Elric - Ruska Roma**_

_**Edit: I know I now have two OCs, but I didn't want to wait. Sorry to those who submitted after I wrote this. I wasn't expecting anymore. I didn't accept a few OCs because either A.) they were so cliche, it was so bad... B.) I didn't like their personality... C.) I didn't like their appearance... D.) I couldn't fit them in with the other accepted characters... Or E.) all of the above.**_


	3. Episode 3: Part 1: Some Old Faces

_**Okay, thank you for all the reviews so far, along with PM's, favs, follows, and views. I hope this chapter, WAIT... from now on, they shall be dubbed the Episodes of Royal Kinglinesses of Carnies, or episodes for short. Yes, I feel as if Izzy has gotten a hold of my brain. My excuse is... I'm blonde with literally platinum hair, the blonde of blondes. Weee... Anyways...**_

_**Story starts now...**_

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Carnival, we were introduced to the first ten contestants and got to hear their thoughts on themselves. Nothing surprising, they had only good thoughts about themselves... Anyway~ We have learned that they are not the only contestants here on Total Drama as a second bus was seen. What will that bus bring? Who are the other ten contestants? What are the teams? And will these contestants ever stop talking? Find out on this episode of... Total... Drama... Carnival!_

* * *

As the bus came to a grueling halt behind the original bus, the first few contestants huddled around to look. Caddoc was already at the door, waiting for it to open.

"We had Canada and the United States vote on these contestants, so you know they are good," he stated.

With a click-click-click, the doors slowly opened. The first person to pop their head out was a well-known face. Her black hair had dim green highlights in it, a recognizable feature if anything. It was Gwen. When she finally got off the bus, she looked confused.

"No wonder those other weirdos were on that bus," she said. "This is another season of Total Drama, huh?"

Her question was directed at Caddoc. He was expecting someone to ask, but wasn't exactly believing it would be the first thing out of the first person's mouth.

"Your contract-" he started.

But before he could finish, Gwen interrupted. She placed her hand up to stop him.

"I get it! I get it!" she stated quickly. "I knew I should have never signed that thing."

The last part she mumbled. With it, Caddoc faked a cough to make sure no one heard her. OF course, he failed.

"Well, as you guys know," he said with a fake smile. "This is Gwen."

_**"So the other ten contestants are returning from previous seasons," stated Reggie. With a sarcastic undertone, she stated, "Weee! At least Gwen isn't so bad; though she has become a bit mainstream with all her popularity. I feel as if her personality has changed. But I can handle her. It is the other contestants I am afraid of."**_

_**"I am okay with returning," said Gwen. "I mean, it isn't like I like being forced to do stuff, but I am fine with the prize at the end. I actually hope to win this season. Now if only Heather and Courtney don't return, we will be fine."**_

Gwen stepped aside, allowing the next person to step down. Making sure it wouldn't be damaged, a guitar came off first, being held by the person who followed. It was Trent. He shot a smile at the group and went to stand beside Gwen before stopping. It was still slightly awkward between the two, though both hoped it, the awkwardness, would soon pass over.

"Trent," greeted Caddoc.

_**"Trent is like my idol from the first and second season of Total Drama," stated Jessica. "He was so nice and was so good at guitar. Not that he isn't good now. I bet he still is. I hope we can be friends. I just need to get over my fear. He and Gwen made a cute couple, until it ended... Poor Trent."**_

_**"Glad to be back," Trent said to the camera. "I hope for some more good memories. Though the previous seasons held a lot of sadness for me, I got to have some fun as well. I hope for that, the fun that is, to continue this season too."**_

"What? Where's Chris?" asked Trent, gesturing to Caddoc.

Caddoc chuckled. Another question he was expecting and was slightly surprised no one asked before.

"All in good time," Caddoc said.

The next person made a few people clap. He was a major favourite among most. His punk attitude and delinquent life style didn't deter people away from him. Duncan paused with a grim look on his face as he looked around. When he spotted Gwen, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Babe," he said.

She smiled and she place her hand over his, which laid on her shoulder.

"Duncan."

_**"Duncan was totally the man in the previous seasons!" exclaimed Mason. "I mean, he had all the girls falling for him. He is only second to Alejandro. I need to keep my work up to keep the girls with Duncan around. I mean he was flirting with Courtney and Gwen at the same time. He is a player man. Now if Alejandro comes off that bus..."**_

_**"Now get this through your dense skull," threatened Duncan. "I don't want to be here. The only reason I am staying is Gwen. She would hang me if I left her here by herself. But be warned, once she is gone, I am gone. I have left the game without anyone, minus Gwen and Courtney, being able to find me. I can do it again!"**_

Duncan grimaced at Caddoc, not knowing who, as in who he was, saying his name. Gwen squeezed his hand, telling him it was okay. Duncan smiled and kissed the top of her head. At such a sweet scene, especially between two of the most darkest contestants of the show, most people went "Auh", but only in their head of course. Trent however felt a little part of him slightly break. Maybe it was because he still held a little something for Gwen inside of him somewhere.

Moving past this scene, Caddoc waved for the next person to come off.

"Come on," Caddoc commanded, a little irritated.

"I'm coming," said a high-pitched voice.

Some of the newer contestants thought they may have recognized that voice, but what came next was what truly justified their reasoning.

"How do you get out?" asked the girl's voice.

"Lindsey, the door," said Trent.

_**"Lindsey..." stated Talli. "She embodies everything I hate about girly-girl types. She is an idiot. She refuses to work hard. All she thinks about is material things. Gosh, and people wonder why I am the way I am."**_

_**"Hi!" greeted Lindsey.**_

"Oh," replied Lindsey.

The blonde slowly walked down the steps and appeared in front of everyone. She looked around, clueless.

"Where are we?" she asked.

She walked over to the other returning contestants with a confused expression remaining on her face.

"All in good time," said Caddoc.

"Is that all you say?" asked Duncan, a little irritated.

Caddoc ignored him and moved on as the next person came off the bus. Actually, it was two people. They were pushing each other, well trying to, out of the way. However the larger of the two won that battle. The big ofe was recognizable as the winner of the first season, Owen. Following the giant was a much smaller guy, Noah.

**_"WOOO-HOOO!" cheered Owen. "I'm back, baby!"_**

**_"Owen!" exclaimed Stefan. "That guy can party. This is going to be so much fun. Oh yeah, and there's Noah."_**

**_"Wee!" Noah cheered in a monotone, sarcastic voice._**

"Owen and Noah," stated Caddoc. "Five down, five to go."

"Do you know who I am? I am getting off before you!" shouted a voice from inside the bus.

Gwen and Duncan cringed at the sound, knowing what came next. Some how the other contestants picked up what was coming and backed away. Caddoc remained in his spot with a smile on his face.  
Soon enough, Courtney came off the bus with a glare on her face. She was obviously not happy. Gwen and Duncan together being the first thing she saw seemed to make her even more ticked off.

"Courtney, welcome back," said Caddoc.

Courtney huffed and stood so that Owen was between Gwen and Duncan.

**_"Why am I-" Courtney was cut off by the camera._**

**_"Courtney is horrible," stated Vanessa. "I am fine with a little craziness here and there. I am one of those that tends to cause it, but man, that girl is insane. It is all, ME ME ME ME! Do you know who I am? Gosh, she gets on my nerves. She talks to me like that, I am going to totally de-stroy-her! She will cry. She thought Gwen was bad. I-am-worse."_**

The next person came off slower than Lindsey, though it seemed like she didn't do so because she was confused. It was Dawn... So her acting as such was probably because she was "channeling in her surroundings".

_**"I am so happy to be back," said Dawn. "But before we start, we should really cleanse this entire carnival. There are so many sad spirits here."**_

_**"Dawn was one of my favourites from season four," squealed Jessica. "Her and Zoey were some the best people there. Some of the few who weren't out to destroy people. Well, until Scott totally went overboard and played with Zoey's feelings and got Mike kicked off."**_

Following Dawn off was someone who deserved boos (come on at least some), though people instead just remained quiet at the sight of her. Heather glared at the people around her.

"Really? Nothing!" she snapped. "Gosh, I won season three people. Owen gets happiness and I get silence? Really?"

"Dawn, Heather," said Caddoc.

He gestured for them to join the group, as they did.

_**"And what is with the Chris look-a-like?" asked Heather. "Just because they couldn't get Chris, they get a wanna be Chris? How cheap."**_

_**"Heather... Not like she is a good person," started Stefan. "But she gained a bit of my respect the third season, especially at the end... That was totally awesome! A volcano!"**_

The last contestant to get off was one that was met with the hatred he deserved. A few people hissed and others huffed. Scott... Even Heather was met with discretion. Scott was not liked.

_**"That boy was worse than Heather," stated Jessica.**_

_**"He was cruel," commented Reggie.**_

_**"He didn't play the game even slightly fair," added TJ.**_

_**"And he, when it comes down to it, is just a worm. No backbone," finished Ashton.**_

Scott sneered at the crowd and remained where he was, not on either side. The bus doors closed behind him and the buses themselves sped off.

"Scott is it and now we have our 20 contestants," stated Caddoc. "Ten new and ten old. And now that everyone is here, I shall answer some questions...

"This season we are on a small uninhabited island near the Minquiers along the Channel Islands of the UK. It will be taking place here... Carnival a la Strange, featuring carni-themed challenges.

"As you can see, Chris is not here this season. I am Caddoc and will be your host. Now we really need to get you guys into teams."

All the returning contestants sighed as they knew that teams being split up usually meant a challenge. The newer contestants remained ignorant for a wee bit until...

"And to split you up, a challenge..." started Caddoc, followed by groans.

_**"For once I would like teams to be chosen easily. No challenges on the first day," complained Gwen.**_

**_"I don't know why everyone is complaining... I cannot wait for the challenge. I am pumped!" cheered TJ._**

**_"Anyone else thinking the Lindsey is just tooooo easy?" asked Mason._**

Lindsey just stared blankly.

"For your challenge, we will start off easy. The first two to find the Ring Master's keys will be team captains and get to choose their teams," explained Caddoc.

"Doesn't seem so hard," stated Ashton.

People waited in a long, quiet pause.

"Well... GO!" shouted Caddoc.

Everyone snapped out of their trance and began to run around.

* * *

_**Okay. This is going to be split into three parts, as this will be a rather long episode. It will still be called Episode 3. I think that would be best seeing how this chapter already contains either close or slightly over 2,000 words. I work on WordPad on my notebook, which doesn't have word count, so I wouldn't exactly know.**_

_**Duncan appeared to be the most favoured (7 votes), while Scott seemed the most hated (yet people voted for him, thus he is here with 2 votes).**_

_**Contestants:**_

_**1. Ashton - New**_

_**2. Courtney - Returning**_

_**3. Dawn - Returning**_

_**4. Duncan - Returning**_

_**5. Elric - New**_

_**6. Gwen - Returning**_

_**7. Heather - Returning**_

_**8. Jessica - New**_

_**9. Lindsey - Returning**_

_**10. Mason - New**_

_**11. Mathew - New**_

_**12. Noah - Returning**_

_**13. Owen - Returning**_

_**14. Reggie - New**_

_**15. Scott - Returning**_

_**16. Stefan - New**_

_**17. Talli - New**_

_**18. TJ - New**_

_**19. Trent - Returning**_

_**20. Vanessa - New**_


End file.
